Perpetual Snow
by Nemirin
Summary: Winter is here and Tohru and the Sohmas had ended up getting out of school early because of a snowstorm, so they decide to have a snowball fight and discover something special. (Complete)
1. Early Dismissal

**Perpetual Snow**

Author's Note: Here it is! My very first Fruits Basket story. -looks around- Good... no one is bothering me. I hope everyone finds this story enjoyable. R and R.

Disclaimer: If I own Fruits Basket, then I would be Natsuki Takaya... which I'm not.

**Chapter 1 - Early Dismissal**

Through the windows of Kaibara High School, the anxious students wait for class to discontinue and progress into their break. It was not long till second period was about to be over. The students was to wait for about ten minutes. There was tranquility throughout the building of students working, except the picking up winds of winter that go swiftly across making wailing sounds.

_Now, let's see. What was the answer to this question?_ the auburn hair girl thought to herself. She had a difficult time thinking. The wind distracting her concentration.

Beep came the AP system (is that what you call it?). "Excuse us all for this interruption," a teenage girl's voice announces hoarsely, "but we have an announcement that we won't be able to stay at the school. The weather report states that a huge amount of snow would be coming so we would be planning an early dismissal. You could leave at the bell."

The students whispers brief messages to each other.

"Okay, okay. You have a test to do. Hand in your test, if you're not done, you have time till the bell," the teacher commands.

Tohru began to panic. _Oh, no, I better hurry. I'm going to fail, if I don't!_ She hurriedly wrote answers and was soon done in time to check her work.

The bell rings.

Tohru sighs. "Phew, that was close," she said to herself, walking up to the teacher to hand in her paper. She returns to her desk to take her book bag and quickly walk out of the hallways, meeting up with her two friends, Uo and Hana.

"So, Tohru, how d'ya think you did at that test," Uo questions.

Tohru smiles. "I might have done pretty well." She notices Yuki arriving over to the group of girls from the classroom. She continues smiling. Yuki responds with a small smile, not too discreet. "Ah, Yuki! Did you think the test was easy?"

Yuki nods. "I suppose so." In some manner to the way he was answering, he didn't feel the necessary to show off if he knew all the answers to the test.

"What about you, Kyo?"

Kyo was nearby, leaning against the wall. "What 'bout me?" he asks.

"Oh, umm... I was asking what you think about the test, but you don't have to answer, if that's what you want."

"It was okay, I guess." Kyo answers Tohru's question in any case.

"Let me guess... you panicked and started to have brain damage." Uo attempts irritating Kyo.

"What makes you think that, you damn Yankee!" Kyo falling for Uo's plan to frustrate him.

Uo simply made a smirk.

Kyo notices the smirk on her face and glares back, not saying anything else.

"Umm, how about we go home?" Tohru suggests. Her voice seemingly panicky.

"We might as well," Yuki agrees.

"Not without us!" A familiar voice calls out to them through the empty hallways. The voice had a loud cheerful tone to it. It was the little rabbit, Momiji scampering to the five individuals. He waves, while walking to them. Haru follows, not as fast as Momiji was traveling, with the usual serious look on his face.

"You're not coming, little brat!" Kyo shouts at Momiji.

"Aww! But I really want to come! Please!" Momiji whines.

"Okay!" Tohru said, happily.

"Yay! I get to go with Tohru!" Momiji celebrates.

"Oh, great," Kyo mumbles.

"We better get going," Uo said to Tohru.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow," Tohru replies.

"Bye, Tohru," Hana said with monotonous pitch. She shown her hand up, giving a sign of goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, as well." Tohru smiles at Hana.

"Well, let's get going. We have a lot to talk about, you know, Yuki?" Haru affirms, solemnly. At the same time he was nearing Yuki and placing his arms behind Yuki's neck.

Yuki ignores Haru's comment.

"What the hell?" Kyo mutters, "I am not gonna even asks."

* * *

The little group ventures to Shigure's house. Momiji was enthusiastically chatting about what occured at school, while Kyo, Yuki, and Haru ignores Momiji's little conversation with Tohru. Expectingly, Momiji didn't have a minor clue of wasting his breath. 

"So anyway, our class was doing a group project! We decided to make a very fun game! The reward is going to be candy!" Momiji laughs a bit. "Then in second period-" A small white speck fall from the sky onto Momiji's nose, interrupting his talk, as well. Momiji felt it and widely smile at the sight of many white snow dropping. "Yay! Look, it's snowing!" Momiji praises.

"Wow, it is!" Tohru joins in, while Momiji jumps up and down with delight.

"So? What's the big deal? It's just a stupid bunch of white snow," Kyo replies.

There was no response coming from the silent Yuki and Haru. The winds blew making a flurry of snow fall harder. Their hair was covered with small amount of snow. Then, the wind stops. "We should go home. It doesn't seem like this is going to be a great time to be outside," Haru points out, calmly.

"But I really want to play outside some more, please!" Momiji complains.

"Momiji, we really should go. We'll play outside after it gets peaceful," Yuki suggests.

"Okay," Momiji said, calming down"But we're going to have more fun, right, Tohru!"

"Yes, we will!" Tohru smiles at Momiji.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. It took me two days to write it. I had a bit of writer's block on the way, but oh, well, I got through that. It might take me a while to get the next chapter because of this one particulat person. -cough- Little brother. -cough- But I'll try getting it as fast as I can.


	2. Playing Around

**Author's Note:** Aww... no one gave reviews for this. I guess people hate to review for my story. Oh, well... sorry, I couldn't work on it. I had a huge writers' block problem. I hope it's okay. I'm going to stop apoligizing now... cause sooner or later, you people would think I would be like Ritsu... which I don't think I am.

**Disclaimer:** Should be obvious...

**Chapter 2 - Playing Around**

The group enters the house of Shigure's, as normally as everyone comes into a house. After the closing of the door, they found themselves in the safety zone of no snow flurries occuring. There was only peace and silence in the wooden house. Until, everyone made their way into the living room.

"Shigure, we're home, early!" Tohru calls out. A few moments of tranquility had come and go into the house. "He must be gone," Yuki said.

Momiji laughs. "He must be busy with his work!" But he was wrong.

"Shigure! Why? Why? Why do you always have to torment me like this?" someone like Mii cries. The sound echoing in the house. A nervous laugh came from a room not far away. "Please, give me the manuscript this instant!" the same Mii cries out loud again.

"Well, you see, it got lost in the many garbage that I was in," Shigure replies to the editor.

"Lost? You irresponsible idiot? How could you lose it? Answer me?"

"Shigure, don't you think you should stop trying to stress out the woman out?" another voice asks. More calm than the two.

"Oh, this is no fun. Why Ha'ri? Why did you have to spoil my fun?" Shigure asks.

"Because your 'fun' is not nessecary to anyone who is living. Now, give her the manuscript before I'll tell every embarrassing moments that had happen to you to your editor."

"Yes, sir," Shigure replies gloomingly. He pretends to rummage through his books to make them think that his manuscript was in the pile. He wasn't about to give up without a fight so he decided to joke around some more, after the dragon has left the building. "I know I had it somewhere."

"I think it is time for me to go and check up on some matters that I have to go to," Hatori informs, leaving Shigure's room. He spots the group that were sitting there and looking at him pass by through the common room.

"Hi, Hatori-san," Tohru greets, "You're not planning on staying here for dinner? I was hoping you would."

"It wouldn't be needed, but thank you. I must go now," Hatori speaks sternly. He exits through the entrance, walking to his car.

"Bye-bye, Ha'ri!" Momiji waves to him, as he leaves the house, "Let's do something! We have no homework so come on let's play!"

"Sure, Momiji-kun, but what do we play?" Tohru asks.

"Oh, I know! How about hiding-go-seek!" Momiji asks.

"What the hell kind of kiddy-ish game is that! I'm not going to play," Kyo answers, crossing his arms.

"That seems fun... I never got to play that for a long time," the cow speaks. He didn't hear anything that Momiji said even though it was loud and clear. The book he was reading was distracting his concentration.

Kyo stares at him, thinking that he was crazy. He never thought that Hatsuharu would ever say those words. "Well, we'll count you out for deciding things."

"What do you think Honda-san? What should we play for fun?" Yuki asks, facing Tohru.

"Uh... I'm not exactly sure, but all I know how to play is Dai Hin Min," Tohru answers.

"Wasn't that the game you and your friends were playing?" Momiji asks, placing his finger on his chin.

"Yeah, it is," Tohru nods.

"What is that game about?" Hatsuharu asks.

"Oh, it's a card game that Uo-chan taught me," Tohru answers, "It's really fun. Do you want to play it?"

"Sure... I'm up for any game," Hatsuharu said, calmly.

"Okay, I'll get the cards!" Tohru runs up to her room. She searches her room, but didn't seem to find the playing cards she was suppose to get. _Where is it? I know I put it somewhere around here_. She becomes more frantic as she searches everywhere in her room. After a few minutes, she fails to find the cards and returns to the group. "I can't really find it. I'm sorry if the cards are missing and I didn't mean to misplace."

"Aww... that means we don't get to play," Momiji whines.

"That's alright," Yuki smiles at her, thinking that would console her. Tohru smiles back. Meanwhile, outside the winds get harsher and the more snow is falling towards the ground, which is presently stinking to the ground on this very cold day.

"I'll just prepare lunch for you," Tohru walks into the kitchen, keeping a blissful look on her face. She was happy that Hatsuharu and Momiji was visiting. Once she came into the kitchen, she finds the window covered with snow. "Wow, it's really coming down." _But that would be horrible for Hatsuharu-kun and Momiji-kun because they won't be able to go home,_ she thoughts to herself,_ I just hope the snow stops soon._ She walks over to the refrigerator, examining if there was any food left to cook lunch.

Tohru finished preparing the lunch and presented the food on the table towards the group. "Okay, everyone! Enjoy the food!" she announces, sitting down with the boys, "Oh, what about Shigure-san?"

"Sensei, where are you! I know you're in this house somewhere!" Mii manages to gasp out loud. She was out of breath and slightly tired from the search. She couldn't find Shigure anywhere in this house.She was in the hallways, looking around the rooms. Until her search was interrupted by a white ball heading towards her. The white ball of snow hits her on the back. She knew it was Shigure's doing.

In the room that the group was in, they were peacefully eating. Shigure was hiding behind the door watching them eat. He had the desire to throw another snowball at someone else and fully open the door, aiming then attempting to fire it at Kyo, but missed and headed straight towards Hatsuharu's food. The food scatters all over Hatsuharu like a volcano. Shigure now realized that was a bad mistake to have thrown the snow at the first place. _Uh oh._

**Author's Note:** Well, there you go. Please, review. Yeah, I know that sounded a bit desperate, but review and I might review.


	3. The Snow Plan

**Author's Note:** There I go again with my laziness... but at least I updated, right? Enjoy.

**Chapter 3 - The Snow Plan**

His reaction was slow, as he stare absentmindedly into space. Even so, the food that he was covered with was mostly warm. He thought of - no, he couldn't think too quickly. He just stare blankly at the group who were mostly shocked, but one or two was laughing.

"Hatsuharu-kun, are you okay? The food is not hot, is it?" the concerned Tohru asks.

Haru took a while to answer, when most of the group was waiting for a response from him. "Oh... did this happen to me?" he asks, slowly looking at himself covered with the meal.

"Yep!" Momiji happily replies.

"Obviously, the person who's laughing nearby the doorway is the one who caused lunch to be ruined," Yuki informs, looking at Shigure, as he keeps snickering. But soon the laughing stopped by an evil presence Shigure senses from behind him. He turns around, looking at the angered editor.

"Oh, hello there, Mii-chan," Shigure said in his usual way of joking around.

"Don't you 'hello' me! You do know there's something you need to finish right now!" Mii retorts, dragging the dog to his office.

After the little commotion, Tohru suggests to Haru, "Umm... Hatsuharu-kun, there's a bathroom upstairs if you want to get cleaned up."

"Thank you, but... where's the stairs again?" Haru asks in his solemn tone.

Yuki and Kyo were a bit ashamed at Haru, but... "I guide you there!" Momiji exclaims. He grabs Haru by the hand and prances towards the stairs and into the hallway, while dragging Haru away.

"Geez... this is too troublesome," Kyo sighs, leaning his back against the wall.

"It's alright. I'll clean it up," Tohru assures them.

"Then, I'll try helping you." Yuki pleasantly smiles at Tohru.

Tohru smiles back. "Sure."

Kyo, on the other hand, was slightly sick of this feeling of warmth. "I guess I'll help." The three cleans up the mess and puts all the dishes into the kitchen sink, while everyone else was up to there duties. Soon the skies were darkened and dinner passes by. Tohru sets up a futon into the common room for Momiji and Haru to sleep at. They knew that they couldn't make it to their house, so unintentionally they had to stay. Sleeping, everyone was at peace.

* * *

Morning comes with Momiji throwing snowballs at Kyo and Haru. The hyper bunny couldn't miss the opportunity; he wanted to play, since it has been a while playing with snow. "I got you!" he exclaims, happily and laughing.

Kyo couldn't help, but yell at Momiji. "What the hell, damn rabbit! You know how cold that snow is!" He noogies Momiji's head, while Momiji whines.

"Ah... that felt refreshing," Haru said, blankly.

Kyo stares at Haru, strangely. He knew Haru could not give a straight-forward answer, but being thrown a snowball, to Kyo's opinion, doesn't mean "refreshing".

Since it was another somewhat disturbing morning, the sleepy Yuki slowly walks into the kitchen. Kyo smirks, thinking of an idea. "Hey, rat boy, how about we have a snowball fight outside?" he offers.

Yuki, leaning his head against the wall, ignores the cat simply because of his sleepiness.

"Yeah, let's have a snowball fight!" Momiji said in his usual cheerful and childish voice.

That is when Tohru exits from the kitchen into the living room they were in. "That seems fun," Tohru comments, "I'll try playing if you want me to."

"Okay, you can play with us," Momiji said, looking at Tohru. He glances towards the guys with a slightly serious face. "You guys better go easy on Tohru, since she's a girl. It would mean if Kyo threw a snowball very hard at her."

"Why do you always have to accuse me everything?" Kyo asks in an almost angered tone.

"Because you always go hard on everyone," Momiji answers.

"It's alright, if you go hard on me. Even though the game is competitive, I will never give up!" Tohru said with certain determination, "Oh, and breakfast is almost ready, so we'll play after breakfast, okay?"

"Okay!" Momiji shouts excitedly.

**Author's Note:** Done. This was pretty much like a one shot without setting the story up, but I hoped you liked it. I think the next chapter is going to be the last one for this short story.


	4. Snow, Snow Everywhere

**Chapter 4 - Snow, Snow Everywhere**

Everyone was done with their meal and now was the time to enjoy the small little competition, the snowball fight. They enter the outside blanketed with snow. Momiji and Tohru watches with amazement. It seems that the snow had never piled up like the amount that it is now. The little rabbit beams at the thought of how much he is going to have with Tohru and the others. "Okay, let's go!" He runs off the front porch into the snow, and he soon sinks into the snow. The length seems to reach in between his knees and ankles.

Momiji pauses, as he sinks into the snow. Then, he throws the snow up to make little flurries drop onto him. "Come on, you guys, go into the snow! It'll be fun!" He waves happily toward the group, who were standing on the porch.

"Okay!" Tohru joins in and slowly walks toward Momiji. _Oh, it's cold_, she thought, as she felt the chill of the snow on part of her leg, but she continues.

Unnoticeablely, Haru begins to move into the snow and lays his back down, sinking into the snow. He swishes his arms and legs back and forth. Kyo and Yuki notice that Haru had disappeared, until they heard the noise of swishing of snow. They both look at Haru, lying on the snow. "What are you doing?" Kyo asks, cluelessly.

Haru slowly sits up and looks lazily at Kyo and Yuki. "I'm making a snow angel. You should know... that this is such a rare occasion to make one," he answers, standing up. He walks out of the hole and into a different spot. He feels his back becoming cold, but he didn't care if there was snow on his hair and back.

"You seem like you have some youth in you, Haru," Yuki said, nearing the sheet of snow.

Haru glances toward Yuki. "I would like it if you come join... and I'll share some youth to you," he speaks solemnly.

"Other than that-" Yuki begins to object Haru's strange offer.

A camera flash comes out of no where and the flash disrupts Yuki. He knew the light came from Haru's camera. "Peace," the cow said, lowering his camera. He pauses, thinking a bit and looking up at the sky of gray. "...I bet this picture would come out great because the lovely Yuki is standing outside near the snow. After all, Yuki's name means snow. It's perfect," he mutters.

Kyo hears Haru's speech and he looks toward him. "What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Don't worry, Kyo... I'll get your picture, but you don't suit the season," Haru answers a bit absentmindedly.

Immediately a snowball was thrown towards Haru by Kyo's action. Haru took the hit and he didn't mind having more snow on him.

Out of no where another snow was tossed and it hits Kyo's head. "Yay! I got you again!" a familiar cheerful voice shouts. He laughs. "Kyo-kyo is really bad at dodging."

"Umm... Momiji-kun," Tohru mumbles, as she watches Kyo take Momiji's offense with his fist clenching, teeth gritting, and eyes glaring at the rabbit.

"You damn rabbit!" Kyo starts chasing after Momiji, scooping up some snow and throwing them to the running Momiji.

Momiji laughs in the excitement. "Haru, Tohru join us! You too, Yuki! I'm having so much fun!" he exclaims, while running and looking at them.

"It seems fun, Momiji-kun, so I'll join you." Tohru slowly gathers up some snow and form a huge circular snowball. It was about half the size of a basketball. She picks up the snowball with her two hands.

Kyo stops, as he sees Tohru making a snowball. He lets out a sigh and travels toward her. "Hey. Isn't that a bit too big?" he asks, trying to be his calm self.

"No, it's alright. If I have a bigger snowball, I might be able to win this snowball fight." Tohru struggles to keep the snow up above her shoulders.

Kyo sighs again. With his strength, he destroys the big snowball into pieces with his fist punching the top of the snow. "You know you might get hurt if you throw that," he warns.

"Oh. I guess I wasn't thinking." Tohru smiles brightly.

Again, a new snowball hits Kyo. This time it was from both Haru and Momiji. Kyo chases the two and the game kept going on until the three were hidden behind their little snow fortress.

While that was occurring, Tohru makes her way towards Yuki's location with the same smile. Yuki starts the conversation. "Did Kyo say something that hurt your feelings?" he asks.

"No, not at all. He was just giving me an advice." Tohru looks up towards Yuki with a smile.

"That's good. You didn't get hurt at all." Yuki pleasantly beams at her.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, the news said that there will be a light flurry happening during the night," Tohru suggests, cheefully, "so I would like it if you and Kyo want to watch it on the roof."

"I'll be happy to." _Even though, that stupid cat is there_, he thinks, as he looks toward the group who were playing snowball fight.

Soon, the competition was over with Haru and Momiji leaving to go home. They all said there good-byes to each other and go back home. "It was fun, when they were here," Tohru said, happily, while entering the house, "with the snowball fight and all."

"Yeah, but they were annoying brats," Kyo said, slightly tired from all the snowball fight they did all afternoon.

"Ah, Honda-san, weren't we going to go to the roof to check the snow falling down. I think it's starting now," Yuki informs Tohru.

Tohru nods. "Oh, yeah, we are. Kyo-kun, you could join us if you want."

"Not like I have anything better to do." Kyo shrugs. "I guess I'll come with you."

The trios journey onto the white roof. They look at the scenery of snow falling peacefully down. It really did suit the black night sky with the snow glowing slightly florescently. "It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Tohru asks.

"Of course, it is," Yuki answers, staring at Tohru's happy eyes. Kyo's reaction stays silent, but he had never seen such a sight before.

"It would be nice picture, so I would never forget this moment. The truth is I would always remember this because it's like the snow has formed our friendly bond," Tohru explains, "That's why your friendship will always stay with me. My mother said to never forget about your loved ones."

_Loved ones... _

_Never forget... _

_My friendship..._

**Author's Note:** The story is complete. I hoped you like the last of the chapter. Please, read my other fanfics if you wish. I will try to have more fanfics coming up, so be prepared for them. Review, please.


End file.
